The present invention relates to a new and improved method of reducing the activation energy of chemical reactions, and furthermore, pertains to apparatus for the performance of the aforesaid method.
Notwithstanding different advantages of organic electrochemistry such has heretofore remained more or less a stepchild of classical organic chemistry. This probably can be explained in terms of the drawbacks which are present, such as complicated cell construction, decomposition or degradation of the electrodes, expensive conducting salts and solvents, high current consumption and oftentimes complicated conditioning or working of the product. Additionally, classical electrochemistry is limited to oxidation- and reduction reactions.